Nichiyoubi wa
by Valvet
Summary: Hari minggu adalah hari santai. Kata siapa? Untuk Akashi Seita hari minggu adalah hari perang dengan ayahnya. Requested by Ze-chan-Seijuuro


Apa itu hari minggu?

Hari libur. Kata kebanyakan orang hari minggu berarti hari libur. Satu hari dimana kau bisa bersantai dan memanjakan diri tanpa perlu dibebani tugas dan kegiatan.

Tetapi menurut Akashi Seita yang berusia empat belas tahun. Hari minggu berarti hari perang.

.

**Nichiyoubi wa….**** © Yoshiro Reiyu**

**Kuroko no Basuke and characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: ****Typo(s), AU, Cannon Modify, OC, OOC(ini dipertanyakan), BL, Shounen-Ai, Fluff, etc****.**

**Requested by Ze-chan-Seijuuro**

**A/N: SUMIMASEN DX #sungkem. Maaf baru jadi sekarang requestnya pendek lagi T.T sungguh maaf. Dan semoga ini sesuai yang Ze-chan inginkan. Sekali lagi maaf ya karena baru jadi:'( dan maaf kalau fail.**

.

"Kalau kau kalah, jangan ganggu aku dengan Ryouta." Seorang pria dengan rambut merah bata menatap dingin pemuda pirang dengan iris almond di depannya. Papan shogi dan bidak-bidaknya sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja.

(Akashi Seijuuro, tiga puluh delapan tahun, pengusaha dan pemain shogi professional)

"Kalau Ayah kalah, jangan menyesal kalau aku bermanja pada Papa." Di depannya, si pemuda membalas tatapan itu dengan raut sebal.

(Akashi Seita, empat belas tahun, kapten umum tim basket Teiko dan ketua OSIS)

"He –hei, kalian berdua, kenapa aku yang jadi taruhan?" seorang pria lainnya dengan rambut pirang bertanya ragu pada dua manusia yang sedang bersiap melakukan 'pertarungan' shogi.

(Akashi Ryouta, tiga puluh delapan tahun, pilot, mantan model, dan 'bahan' taruhan)

"Deal!"

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu benar-benar diabaikan dan sepasang ayah anak di depannya bersalaman setuju.

.

Kalau ditanya soal hari minggu, apa yang akan terpikirkan?

Ah, pasti yang terpikir adalah saat bersantai di rumah, bermalas-malasan dan memanjakan diri. Ryouta juga berpikiran yang sama soal hari minggu. Apalagi ketika hari minggunya yang berharga bisa ia habiskan di rumah. Bukan terjebak di negara orang karena jadwal penerbangan yang makin padat.

Tapi sayang, apa yang dibayangkan tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di depan mata.

Berharap hari minggu berharganya bisa ia habiskan dengan kekasih dan putra tercintanya, dua orang penting dalam hidupya itu malah menjadikan hari minggu mereka sebagai waktu bersaing.

"Seicchi, Tacchi, daripada main sho-"

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasi. Diamlah."

"Papa, kumohon, diamlah."

Dua kalimat yang bernada perintah itu terdengar bersamaan. Dengan intonasi yang sama, persis. Dan dua orang yang memotong ucapannya itu memasang raut fokus yang sama dan sama-sama mengabaikannya.

Memang buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Ryouta hanya bisa meringis kalah dalam hati melihat reaksi itu. Kenapa bias dia terjebak di antara dua orang yang tingkat keras-kepalanya sebelas dua belas. Dan sejak kapan Seita kecilnya yang manis dan penurut jadi mirip seperti Seijuuro yang menyeramkan dan tukang perintah?

Tuhan, dia jadi menyesal karena kurang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya tersayang. Kalau tahu Seijuuro bisa membuat Seita menjadi diktator versi Emperor Akashi generasi kedua, Ryouta akan lebih memilih berlama-lama di rumah dan meninggalkan perkerjaannya sebagai pilot. Dia akan menjauhkan Seita kesayangannya dari sifat 'seram' Seijuuro.

Sekarang dia cuma bisa menyesal.

"Ya sudah... aku mau ke dapur buat cemilan," ucapnya menyerah dan berlalu ke dapur.

Itu lebih baik setidaknya –ketimbang melihat pertandingan shogi yang bisa berlangsung berjam-jam dan berkali-kali. Lagipula, di dapur dia bisa memanjakan diri dengan kue-kue manis dan minuman soda dingin yang sudah lama tak ia cicipi.

Dan membut beberapa kue kering untuk cemilan siang dua orang tersayangnya.

.

Menurut Seita, hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari menyiksa anak buahnya di tim basket Teiko. Hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari dimana ia akan terus berkirim death glere dengan si Ayah yang sedang ada di rumah. Hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan seharian waktunya di kamar bermain game di PSP atau membaca buku di perpustakan.

Tetapi ketika Papa tercintanya muncul di hari minggu. Definisinya pada hari minggu akan langsung berubah. Hari minggu dengan Papa Ryouta di rumah berarti hari perang dengan Ayah _tersayang_.

"Ulang," satu kata itu meluncur garang dari mulutnya setelah hasil pertandingan shogi mereka keluar. Seijuuro menang, dia kalah. Setelah satu jam lebih beradu strategi di atas papan shogi, ayahnya itu berhasil mengalahkannya dengan kepala ringan. Sedangkan dia harus merasakan sakit kepala karena kinerja otak yang berlebihan.

Tetapi mau dikata apa? Wajar kalau dia kalah. Si kepala keluarga Akashi itu sudah berkali-kali menjuari pertandingan shogi tingkat nasional. Sedangkan dia hanya mau bermian shogi di saat-saat tertentu. Terutama di saat Kaoru dan Shou yang suka melawan perintahnya menantang main shogi. Kemampuan dan jam terjang mereka di dunia per-shogi-an jelas jauh berbeda. Seita yang baru mengenal permainan shogi tujuh tahun dan Seijuuro yang mengenal baik shogi puluhan tahun.

"Tema minggu ini: _one chance only_. Tidak akan diulang," respon Seijuuro. Seringai kemenangan bermain di bibirnya melihat raut emosi putranya yang kalah.

Bibir Seita tanpa disadiri si empunya maju beberapa senti. "Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan tema itu!" serunya jengkel sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya menyipit ke arah Seijuuro yang masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku yang menuntukan temanya. Aku tidak suka dibantah." Seijuuro menjawab ringan. Pria itu tanpa segan mengambil cangkir tehnya yang masih berisi setengah kemudian meminum sampai habis. Dari sudut matanya ia memberi tatapan merendahkan pada Seita yang memasang tampang muram.

"..."

Seita diam, tidak melawan, tidak membantah. Dia menyederkan tubuhnya dengan kesal ke punggung kursi. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari wujud si ayah yang makin dibencinya. Saat itu dia yakin, ayahnya sedang berusah untuk tidak tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan.

.

Hari minggu untuk Seijuuro punya dua arti. Hari untuk mendingankan kepalanya dari kemelut bisnis perusahan yang makin meroket dan di saat yang bersamaan hari untuk meladeni perang dingin yang diajukan putranya hampir setiap hari. Dia selalu menghabiskan minggu-minggunya dengan cara seperti itu. Terjebak di rumah yang lebih mirip pemakaman dengan hubungan kucing-tikus antara dia dan putranya.

Luar biasa.

"Sudah selesai?" suara sopran Ryouta terdengar bersamaan dengan kemunculan si pemilik suara. Pria itu datang dengan nampan berisi kue kering dan tiga kaleng jus jeruk.

Sebuah keuntungan yang kadang menyapanya adalah ketika kekasih hatinya bisa ada di rumah, tidak terikat pekerjaan sebagai pengendara burung besi pembelah cakrawala. Seperti hari ini. Ketika si pirang itu muncul dengan senyum secerah matahari dan kue kering buatan tangan di atas nampan.

"Ya, permainan cepat," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Di depannya, dia tahu putranya itu mengernyit tidak suka melihat reaksinya pada si pirang dewasa.

"Oh, kukira kalian akan lama." Ryouta mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria itu lalu menepuk dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Seita. Mengacak-acak sedikit rambut pirang yang senada dengan miliknya. "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Seijuuro tahu, bahkan tanpa perlu melihat pun dia tahu kalau wajah putranya itu makin cemberut. Satu-satunya sifat Seita yang paling dia suka. Anak itu tidak akan segan menunjukkan perasaannya kalau sedang kesal atau marah. Bukan seperti Ryouta yang dulu selalu berakting bahagia dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ayah menang," jawab putranya ketus. Si pirang cilik menyertakan sebuah death glare kilat ke arahnya sebagai bonus.

"Aku selalu menang, karena aku selalu benar." Seijuuro langsung menyahuti ucapan Seita dengan kalimat favoritnya.

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, Ryouta diam. Sebentar kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Sukses mengundang perhatian Seijuuro dan Seita ke arahnya. Tapi si pirang itu malah memasang wajah polos yang khas. "Sudah lama aku tidak dengak kalimat itu!" serunya sembari duduk di kursi yang tadi kosong.

Seita mengerjap sebentar, masih dengan muka cemberutnya. Kemudian bibirnya perlahan membuat lengkunangan tipis. "Aku senang Papa ada cuti hari ini," ujarnya. Nada rindu melekat erat dalam tiap katanya. Di sampinya, senyum Ryouta sedikit memudar, ada sesal di sana.

"_I hope so_."

Untuk Seijuuro, Hari minggu dengan Ryouta adalah hari dimana ia bisa bercengkaram bersama keluarga kesayangannya. Tanpa perlu debat dengan Seita. Tanpa perlu perang death glare. Ryouta selalu hadir jadi penengah dan penyimbang di antara mereka berdua.

Ah, satu hal lainnya yang akan selalu terjaga rapat-rapat dalam pikirannya. Hari minggu dengan Ryouta berarti hari minggu dengan malam panas di atas ranjang. Momen langka mengingat si pirang itu tidak selalu berada di rumah.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari keluarga. Untuk beberapa orang itu benar, beberapa orang lainnya mengatakan salah. Hari minggu terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan keluraga, begitu kata mereka yang tidak setuju.

Untuk kelurga kecil Akashi, hari minggu mereka adalah netral. Kadang mereka berkumpul sekeluarga, kadang mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing, kadang mereka berdebat, kadang mereka bertanding shogi, kadang mereka menikmati snack ringan, kadang mereka bersaing, dan kadang mereka menikmati teh sore bersama sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Mereka melakukan banyak hal di hari minggu.

Hari minggu untuk mereka selalu bervariasi, dan mereka bahagia dengan itu.

-ENDE-


End file.
